A hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle is provided with a charger for charging a high capacity battery. The charger is often located at a front end module (FEM), namely in the vicinity of a hood fore-end and a grille of the vehicle.
The hood fore-end and the grille of the vehicle are collision parts in the pedestrian collision regulations and product test.
FIG. 4 is a view illustrating an installation state of a conventional FEM direct-coupled charger bracket. In FIG. 4, an end of the conventional charger bracket is bound to a body forming the FEM.
Since a charger C′ and a conventional FEM direct-coupled charger bracket 10 located in the vicinity of a hood fore-end and a grille have a high strength and are not easily deformed, the charger C′ and the conventional FEM direct-coupled charger bracket 10 transfer a high load to pedestrians in the event of a collision.